


You Just Made my List of Things to Do Today

by Taayjaay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Feminization, Fight Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taayjaay/pseuds/Taayjaay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had been avoiding each other for weeks since Harry called Louis too clingy. When Harry brings a girl back to their hotel room, Louis accidentally cock-blocks him, and Harry comes up with a way for Louis to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Made my List of Things to Do Today

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt but I thought the idea was really hot. I'm teacuphaz on tumblr and comments and feedback are GREATLY appreciated.

You Just Made my List of Things to Do Today

Arriving at the hotel, Louis grabbed his bags, anxious but nowhere near excited to get to his room. Him and Harry had been avoiding staying in the same room for a couple of weeks now, but tonight, they had been put in the same room and there was no way out of it. Management thought their separation from each other was a “threat to the band dynamic”, instructing every member of their personnel to make sure they made them stay in the same room. Louis was almost positive that Harry was less pleased about this than he was even, recalling the last real conversation they had.

Louis was laying in Harry’s bed like he always did when they slept in the same room, nose to nose under the covers. Since the band began, Harry had been his safe place; his happy place, and they were inseparable even in the few months that followed. Louis’ lips had touched Harry’s innocently in a way that they had multiple times before, but this time, the door flew open, some of the crew members and Zayn entering the room, and Harry’s attitude changed. He sat up, rushing to the bathroom immediately, Zayn giving Louis a confused look and letting him know that they had to get ready to leave for the venue right away. Louis pursed his lips, concerned at whether or not Harry was okay. When he resumed his spot that night tucked beneath Harry’s arm, Harry pushed away, but he tried a few times to be near Harry even on stage, no attempts successful. When they were backstage after the concert, he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist, only to be pushed away with a “God damn clingy tonight eh? Can you fuck off?” from Harry and that was it. Louis distanced himself from Harry, and Harry made no effort to get close again.

Louis lugged his bags upstairs, ignoring the groups of fans freaking out in the hallway. He dropped his bag off in his room before Harry got there, trying to open his suitcase and set up his things before even having to interact with his supposed best friend. He was out of luck, Harry entering after a few moments, throwing his bag on the bed, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth without acknowledging Louis. Louis had taken the far bed, knowing that Harry preferred to sleep next to the door, not that that mattered.

Harry walked back into the room, clearing his throat. Louis turned around to see Harry looking at him for what felt like the first time in years.

“Gonna go down to the lobby. Some girls there that I’d like to, uh, share our room with if you know what I mean. Could you make yourself scarce for the next hour and a half?” Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Him and Harry never really talked about hook ups with other people, let alone put the other out of their place just for sex, much to polite to make it obvious, but Louis supposed that unspoken rule had changed now.

“Sure, whatever.” Louis laid on his bed, resting his eyes. They had a night off, and he was looking forward to getting a nap before their show tomorrow.

“No, I mean like, now.” Harry urged, spraying on a bit of Louis’ favourite cologne. Louis groaned, opening his eyes and getting off the bed, walking straight out the door.

He showed up at Niall and Liam’s room, finding Zayn in there as well. They all looked exhausted, laying on the beds sprawled out. Liam lifted his head, squinting through tired eyes.

“What’s up?” His voice sounded more tired than he looked.

“Harry’s being a whore, was wondering if I could crash here for a bit seeing as I’m not allowed in the room.”

“All three of us are in this room for the weekend. If there’s any room on Zayn’s bed, you could try to crash there.” Liam offered, Zayn groaning and shifting over on the bed. Louis went over and laid down. This shouldn’t be too strange, he thought. It wasn’t as if he didn’t share a bed with Harry every night for the last few months. He tossed for a bit, trying to get comfortable before hearing an annoyed sigh from Zayn. Louis decided that it was useless, getting up off the bed and heading for the door.

“You know, just gonna go for a walk, can’t sleep.” There was no response from the other boys, and he sighed as he left, walking down the hallway to the elevator. He pressed the number for his own room, hoping he could grab a sweater before Harry made it back to the room with a girl.

Louis turned down the hallway, groaning internally when he spotted Harry with some girl hanging off his neck probably drunk on every fake word he said. He was looking down at her as if she was the one who knew he snored before he woke up in the morning. He looked at her like she knew that Harry liked cream in his coffee, no sugar. He looked at her like Louis somehow wished Harry would look at him. Louis turned around immediately, walking fast in the other direction, when he heard a girl’s voice coming from behind him.

“Louis! Oh my God, Louis!” The girl’s voice was high pitched and easily, and Louis cringed before he even turned around to look at her, not because of her voice, but because he didn’t want to face Harry if he ruined this for him.

“Hi.” Louis waved, receiving a warning glare from Harry. The girl rushed over to him, abandoning Harry.

“I’m such a big fan! Will you sign my shirt?” She pointed to where Harry had already signed it, holding out a marker. Classy. Signing a girls shirt before you sleep with her and never hear from her again. It was almost like a souvenir from an amusement park where you only got to go on one mediocre ride. Louis signed her shirt, smiling fakely as he handed the marker back.

“This is Lauren. Come on, Louis’ going somewhere obviously.” Harry urged, grabbing her hand, but the girl seemed unfazed.

“Harry was going to show me his outfit for the concert tomorrow, Louis. I’m going, front row! I’d love to see yours too if you’d want?” Louis smirked at Harry’s half-assed excuse.

“Actually, Harry’s right, I’ve got to-“

“Please.” The girl interrupted. Harry was shaking his head with a warning glare over her shoulder, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to walk away.

“Yeah, sure, I guess so.” Louis gave in, Harry rolling his eyes and groaning out loud as they all headed to Louis and Harry’s room.

It took nearly an hour to get the girl to leave, Harry being ruder than Louis as they pushed her out the door at last. Louis braced himself for when their door closed and Harry turned around, staring Louis down as if he didn’t even know what to say.

“You fucker. You knew I was coming back to the room. You just had to ruin that for me, didn’t you.” Harry took a step towards Louis who felt smaller than ever, heart clenching in his chest.

“No, Harry, I swear I was just coming back to get a sweater, I didn’t think you’d be-“

“I told you not to come back, what part of that didn’t you understand?” Harry was furious, pushing past Louis to lay on his bed, resting against the pillows with his head in his hands. Louis didn’t know what to say, frozen in his place. He went over to his bag, grabbing a sweater and walking towards the door to leave. “My sweater.” Harry mumbled.

“What?” Louis stopped, looking at Harry who was glaring at him through his fingers.

“That’s my sweater. Can’t you grab one of your own?”

“Piss off.” Louis spat, stepping closer to the door.

“So you’re not going to make it up to me?”

“Make what up to you?”

“I was about to get laid and you cock blocked me. You owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

“For starters,” Harry started, “You can give me my sweater back.” Louis threw it at him, Harry throwing it back. “Nah, come hand it to me nicely.” Louis groaned, walking over to hand the sweater to Harry begrudgingly.

“You’ve got my clothes too, you know.” Louis grumbled.

“Yeah, but I don’t owe you shit.” Harry reminded him, throwing his sweater on the ground. “Now I’m going to have to jerk it like you.” 

“Just go get another one.” Louis suggested spitefully, scornful about the comment Harry made about touching himself.

“Not worth it. Sit down." Harry patted on the bed next to him, watching carefully as Louis sat carefully as though he didn’t trust Harry at the moment. Harry sighed, looking at his nails.

“Can I go?” Louis didn’t want to sit next to Harry for any amount of time lately, mind flashing back to every time Harry had avoided contact with him in the last few weeks.

“No. You’re going to make it up to me.” Harry looked at Louis, eyes piercing through Louis’. Louis squinted his eyes, trying to imagine what Harry had come up with which required him sitting on his bed.

“How?” Harry smirked, licking his lips. 

“I’m going to close my eyes and you’re going to let me pretend you’re her.” Louis felt the blood boiling in his ears, stomach leaping into his chest.

“Absolutely not.” Louis spoke firmly, shaking his head. He felt like this was some sort of sick joke, but Harry’s face didn’t look as though he was kidding.

“Just until I get it up and have enough to work with so I can finish myself off. You owe me, remember?” Harry’s face showed no sense of humour, face stern and accusatory. Louis licked his lips, damning the butterflies that were tying his stomach in knots.

“How are we going to do this?” Now that Louis agreed, one corner of Harry’s mouth turned up in a smile that Louis wanted to smack him for. Harry was leaning back on the pillows that rested on the headboard, patting on his lap. Louis sighed, moving to straddle Harry’s lap. Harry sighed contentedly, eyes closing.

“Just don’t talk.” Harry’s hands moved up Louis’ body, feeling from his thighs to his hips and up to his waist.

“Lauren.” Harry moaned, hands tracing the same pattern slowly and repetitively. Louis watched curiously as Harry bit his own lip, wiggling slightly as Harry tickled his sides. “Fuck, Lauren, your curves are so nice. Can’t wait to get those clothes off you.” Harry’s hand moved to Louis’ stomach and up to his chest. Louis didn’t dare speak, staying as still as possible and he watched Harry’s hands move along his body, resting on his chest.

“Tits so nice babe.” Harry pinched his nipples, almost making Louis squeal as he rubbed across them with his thumbs. Harry’s hands travelled down Louis’ body to his hips, grabbing at them harshly before pressing his hips upward, grinding into Louis’ bum. “Baby girl’s so desperate for me. Squirming already. Wanna fill you up so good.” Harry growled, grinding his hips upwards into Louis’. Louis parted his lips, moving his bum to rub against Harry’s hips, matching his motions nervously. By the way Harry’s jaw slackened, Louis knew he liked it, gaining a bit of confidence as he moved against the boy beneath him.

“Pussy so wet for me already.” Harry breathed, hands moving to toy with Louis’ nipples again. “Can’t wait to taste, baby, bet you taste so damn good.” Louis had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He bet this Harry drove girls absolutely crazy. Louis felt himself growing harder, straining through his sweatpants. This would be more embarrassing if he couldn't feel the same thing from Harry beneath him. “Wanna taste you so bad. Wanna feel you dripping down my chin.” 

Harry’s voice sounded like melted caramel to Louis, soft but thick as it rolled off his tongue in a tone Louis had never heard Harry speak in. Harry’s hands grabbed at his ass now, grabbing it in handfuls so tightly that Louis felt himself needing to moan, but instead, his breath shook as he restrained himself, not going unnoticed by Harry.

“Baby girl wants it so bad.” Harry’s hands traced the contours of his body again. moving up to hold him by one hand on the back of the neck. Louis could feel Harry putting pressure on the back of his neck, pulling him forward. Louis obliged, confused until he came face to face with Harry who eagerly slotted their lips together, licking into his mouth without warning.

He’d kissed Harry before, but nothing like this. Harry’s tongue traced his cheeks, his teeth, his tongue, and Louis’ head was swimming with the thought that Harry tasted exactly the way he smelled. His own tongue cautiously explored Harry’s lips and mouth as they shared sloppy, uncoordinated kisses, Harry moaning into his mouth, hips still rolling beneath them.

“Bet your pussy tastes just as good as your lips.” Harry bit Louis’ lip, and he couldn’t help but let out a small whimper. Louis remained as still as possible as Harry froze for a few moments, reacting to the noise Louis had made before continuing to kiss his lips and move his hips.

Louis almost lost it when he felt Harry’s hand resting gently between his legs, rubbing lightly through the material of his sweat pants. He felt his arms so weak, breath shaking as his teeth left imprints in his lip from the restraint.

“Baby girl’s got a cunt just begging for my cock. Showed up just to get fucked by Harry Styles.” Louis would roll his eyes at Harry’s self-centred, arrogant dirty talk if his jaw wasn’t hanging open trying not to moan as Harry used his fingers to tease him outside his pants. If Louis made it through this alive, he would have wank material for the next decade. Louis bit into his fist, hissing at the contact. Harry grabbed Louis to kiss him again, sighing contentedly between his lips. Louis wondered how much more Harry was going to need before it was over.

“Kiss my neck.” Harry demanded, and Louis obliged, tongue and lips lapping at the skin, tasting the salt from his sweat. Harry moved to take off his shirt, disconnecting their bodies before reaching for Louis’ shirt as well, throwing them both on the floor. Louis would die if anyone walked in on them right now, lips swollen and pants strained desperately against each other. He felt his heart clench painfully as he tried not to imagine what Harry would do if someone walked in. He wasn’t even doing this with Louis really anyways, Louis thought, remembering the girl from earlier whose face he could barely picture. “I said kiss my neck.” Harry growled, snapping Louis back into reality. Louis took advantage of the opportunity, lapping at the skin on Harry’s neck.

“Fuck, Lauren.” Harry growled, fisting at the bedsheets. “I love the way your tongue works my nipples baby, can’t wait to feel it on my cock.” Louis took this as his cue to swirl his tongue around Harry’s nipples, giving each a hard suck, relishing the way Harry moaned a deep growl that filled the room. “Lauren, Lauren.” Harry repeated over and over as Louis’ tongue moved across his abdomen, large hands fisted in the older boy’s hair. “Lauren, you’re such a good girl for me, making your way to my cock like the desperate little slut you are.” This was it, Louis thought. This was when Harry was going to stop him and go to the bathroom to imagine whatever girl he’d been picturing in his head. Louis was sceptical that Harry even remembered what Lauren looked like. He traced his tongue down Harry’s body, enjoying the last few moments of his lips against Harry’s perfect body until he reached Harry’s waistband to his sweats, tongue teasing at the elastic but not daring to go any further. He heard the girl’s name over and over through shaky breaths as he’d moved down Harry’s stomach with his eyes closed. “Lauren, such a good girl.” Harry repeated Louis’ teeth teasing at Harry’s skin.

“Louis.” Louis was waiting for it, but it didn’t come out in the warning voice Louis had expected. Instead, it came out as a moan that went straight to his cock that was straining hard in his pants. His eyes snapped up to look at Harry whose eyes were open, Louis didn’t know for how long they had been open, but Louis froze in place, scared to make the wrong move. “Louis, please.” Harry moaned, hips lifting up with want.

“Harry…” Louis questioned if Harry knew what he was asking for, but Harry was looking down straight at Louis with heavy lidded eyes and he was moaning still, hips pressing upwards in need of friction.

“Louis, my good baby girl, so desperate for my cock down her throat.” Louis’ eyes widened as he took advantage of the permission, heart fluttering as Harry spoke to him. He didn’t think this moment could get any better, but now Harry was talking straight to him, stomach turning over in a way he’d never felt and it was addicting. Louis removed Harry’s pants, mouth eagerly surrounding Harry’s length as the two boy’s made eye contact. Louis moaned around Harry’s cock, Harry’s eyes fluttering shut as the vibrations moved through him, lips parts in a half-whimper. He held the back of Louis’ throat, pressing into his mouth over and over again until he felt Louis gagging around him. 

“Pretty lips look so good around me, Lou. Take your pants off. Let me see those thick thighs.” Harry growled. Louis popped his lips off Harry with a pop, eagerly pulling his pants down as Harry removed his the rest of the way. When he turned back to face Harry, reality sunk in. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening as they sat on their knees on the bed facing each other. Harry walked his knees closer to Louis so that their bodies were flush. He pulled Louis' chin pinched between his fingers so that he could press their lips together sloppily, tongue pressing between his lips in a way that Louis really wouldn’t mind feeling elsewhere. He whimpered into Harry’s mouth, lips parted, and Louis pulled back, smiling wickedly.

“Pretty little girl’s gonna let me eat her pussy?” Harry’s voice was gentle but low, Louis making a small noise in the back of his throat. 

“Yeah.” Louis breathed, Harry’s lips attaching to his throat. Harry’s arms wrapped around him, flipping him around so that he was laying on his back with his legs propped up. Harry’s tongue teased at his inner thighs, eyelashes tickling the tan skin.

“Wanna lick you out while you moan my name.” Harry groaned against Louis’ thigh, looking up at Louis through one open eye. “Louis, you gonna let me eat your pussy?” Harry’s words were making it harder and harder for Louis to breathe as he nodded furiously, panting as Harry swiped his tongue across Louis’ hole, licking into him as Louis moans released, unrestrained for the first time.

“Oh Harry, oh God, Harry more. Fuck, more. Shit.” Louis’ words were incoherent as he pressed against Harry’s face for Harry to lick deeper.

“Taste so good, Lou.” Harry pressed a finger past Louis’ rim, Louis gasping as he felt the intrusion. “My good girl’s already so wet for me. Tell me you’re good for me, Lou.”

“So good, Hazza, more, please.” Harry’s second finger pressed in along the first, tongue swiping the rim a final time before moving to sink Louis’ cock into his mouth, Louis squirming and whimpering beneath him.

“Love to hear you falling apart.” Harry whispered, releasing his mouthful as he fucked Louis with three fingers. “Baby girl desperate to be filled. Showing up at the hotel begging for a chance to be fucked by Harry Styles.” Louis whined as Harry removed his fingers, noticing that Harry seemed to be getting off on his own dirty talk just as much as Louis was. A few seconds passed before he felt warmth pressing at the entrance of his hole, teasing him. “Tell me, Louis. Tell me you need to get your tight pussy fucked by Harry Styles. Tell me you want me to fill you.”

“I need you to fill me, Harry.” Louis whimpered, trying desperately to press Harry into him. Harry was holding his hips still and controlling him.

“Say it.” Harry growled loudly over Louis’ whimpers which filled the room.

“I need Harry Styles to fuck my tight, wet pussy till he fills me with his come. I want to feel it drip down my thighs and-“ Harry thrusted in with one swift motion, Louis’ own moans interrupting himself. Harry leaned over, pressing his forehead to Louis’.

“Good girl.” 

Harry’s hips met Louis’ bum again and again, shaking the bed into the wall loudly with every thrust. Harry grabbed Louis’ cock, tugging him off with a flick of the wrist until he was coming all over himself, moaning Harry’s name against the boy’s lips. Louis’ tight walls clenching pulled Harry’s orgasm from him as he filled Louis who was shaking beneath him as he came down from his high.

Harry rolled off Louis, feeling come drip between his legs as he pulled out. Both boys remained silent apart from the laboured breathing, Harry’s hand reaching to hold Louis’ after a few moments, fingers weakly wrapped around each other.

Louis’ mind was racing with a thousand different thoughts of confusion, feeling Harry’s finger trace along the back of his hand in a circle pattern. He had about a hundred questions and no words to put together to form even one of them.

“Louis.” Harry sighed, turning his head to look at the boy. Louis admired Harry’s flushed cheeks and puffy lips, curls stuck to his sweaty forehead.

“Yeah?” Louis’ voice was hoarse from having his throat fucked. He cleared it, looking up at Harry again.

“I thought I could pretend I didn’t want you but I can’t.” Harry closed his eyes, rolling to curl against Louis’ side. Louis didn’t know how badly he needed to hear those words, wrapping his arms around the younger boy and holding him close.

“Then don’t.” 

“Seems too simple.” Harry grinned giggling against Louis lips which he slotted between his own. “I needed that.”

“Yeah, me too.” Louis laughed quietly, kissing Harry who passed Louis a couple of tissues to clean off his stomach.

“Would’ve been thinking of you with her anyways. That’s how it always is. I didn’t think it was weird until someone said something about it.” Harry admitted, face becoming serious. “I’m sorry I pushed you away then tricked you into sleeping with me.” Louis laughed much louder now.

“Don’t apologize for the sex. Promise never to leave me again?” Louis keened affectionately against Harry’s side, sleepily cuddling into the boy’s curls.

“I promise. Now we can take that nap you wanted.” Harry pulled the blanket over them, pulling Louis into his usual spot against his chest, lips pressing into the boy’s hair.

“Yeah. Naps suck without you anyways."


End file.
